


Not so dead after all

by Dwarfanonymice



Series: Kingsman's vignettes [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarfanonymice/pseuds/Dwarfanonymice
Summary: This is a simple vignette that popped into my mind one day with Harry in his office trying to do some work and getting interrupted. It has a Christmassy vibe: I know it's only the beginning of November, but what can I do?





	Not so dead after all

The clock on the mantelpiece chimes softly while Harry is sitting behind his desk in his office and reading some documents: he has almost finished and soon he will be ready for the Christmas party. It’s snowing outside and he finds himself unexpectedly distracted, thinking about Eggsy and his new life.

Suddenly someone gently knocks on the door and Hamish, who is lying near the fireplace on the carpet, raises his head and cheerfully barks without moving a paw. Harry shakes his head smiling and says: “Come in!”

The door opens and a tornado full of snow and energy enters, “it” removes snow from his coat in front of the fireplace while Hamish is jumping around him and whining softly, asking to be petted.

Eggsy looks at Harry, smiles and asks: “Is Merlin not here yet?” Before Harry can answer, he sees a metallic flash and he hears an annoyed voice coming from one of the armchairs near the fireplace: “If you could stop throwing snow everywhere, maybe you would see me."

**Author's Note:**

> I will write these vignettes as a part of a series that will be continued around Christmas' time.  
> Let me know what you think, if you wish. Apologies for any mistakes and not fluidity in the writing: English is not my first language. Thanks for reading.


End file.
